Cutest Couple
by xxsimplyxadorkablexx
Summary: Austin and Ally get voted cutest couple for the yearbook at Marino High. Auslly fluff.


**ox Cutest Couple xo**

**Title: Cutest Couple **

**Summary: **Austin and Ally get voted cutest couple for the Marino High Yearbook.

**Dedication: **Hmm, I don't think I have anyone specific to dedicate it to. So, I'll just dedicated to my readers! Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following my stories! You're all fantastic!

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **Nothing In This Story Is Mine, But The Plot and Margret Robinson.

**Third Person's POV **

A short skinny girl by the name of Margret, walked down the hallway with a camera strap on her shoulders. A brown hat with a paper stuck to it read _Press_. Just from her image you could tell she was from the yearbook committee.

She halted in front of a hallway that read_ Band Hall._ She took a deep breath and continued her pace. The next time she paused, was in front of a door with the sign _Mr. Rios & Mrs. Rosenberg_ overhead. The two band teachers. She looked down at her camera one more time, then pushed the door open and walked in. There were many students playing many different instruments. Flutes, trumpets, clarinets, saxophone, drums, French horn, basically any instrument you can think of.

On the far right corner sat the two people she came to look for. A slim brunette with a flute up to her face, with the tips of her chocolate brown hair dyed blond curled to perfection, wearing her daily attire, pink skinny jeans, a stylish colorful crop top with a tank-top underneath and of course, her lovely wedges. And on her left side, sat one of the most good looking boys in the school, Austin Moon with a trumpet in hand. His blond hair tousled perfectly on his head. He styled dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt with a red jacket over it. He wore high top sneakers in smooth black leather with blue, yellow, magenta, navy and a black patent trim, (Diesel Clawster Sneakers).

The nervous teen walked up to one of the band directors, Mrs. Rosenberg, a small woman with curly blonde hair and perfectly rounded blue eyes. Once the small woman nodded to her request, Margret smiled lightly. She walked over to the two teens goofing off.

"May I speak to you two outside?" she asked over the loud music the other students began playing. Margret watched as Austin and Ally looked at each other, then shrugged, got up and walked out to the band hall.

Austin casually draping an arm over Ally's shoulders.

Once outside, they could still hear the music being played inside the room but not as loud. "So, I think you two are probably wondering why I asked you to come out here." They both nodded. "Well, I'm Margret Robinson, I'm part of the Yearbook committee, I got sent here to take pictures of you because you guys got voted Cutest Couple."

Austin beamed at that. "See! I told you Ally!" he started doing what Margret thought was a happy dance? Meanwhile Ally rolled her eyes playfully and slapped Austin's shoulder, reminding him that they were not alone.

"Sorry about him." Ally apologized. "He's a man-child."

"A good looking man-child." corrected Austin. "C'mon Ally don't lie, admit it, your boyfriend is a good looking man-child."

Ally rolled her eyes for the second time that day. "Okay, okay fine. I admit it."

"Yes!"

Margret looked at the two in amusement. She wondered if this was how all teenage couples were, or if it was just them. "Anyways, can we get to the pictures now?"

Ally smiled shyly. "Of course."

Austin stared down at her lovingly, "Come here." he opened his arms wide. Ally's smile never faded, instead, it got bigger. She walked up to his and circled her arms around his waist. His coming to rest on her shoulders.

"Ooh, nice pose!" commented Margret with her camera over her face. Austin and Ally heard a barely audible click.

Austin smiled mischievously. He slowly pulled up the hand that was around Ally's shoulder and held it right behind her head. He held up two fingers. Bunny ears. Ally gasped. She pulled away from his embrace and tickled him.

She laughed as Austin giggled girlishly.

Click.

Austin playfully glared down at Ally. She in return smirked at him.

Click.

Out of nowhere, Austin made Ally turn around, and then wrapped his arms around her small waist and spun her around.

Click.

"Austin!" shouted Ally. "Austin stop! I'm getting dizzy! Stop!"

Click.

Austin put her down. "That's what you get for tickling me."

Ally gaped at him.

Click.

"Wha?! You gave me bunny ears! I had to get even!"

"Hmmm."

"Don't hmmm me!" Ally mocked.

"I hmmm whoever I want to hmmm."

"Hmmm."

Both teens crossed their arms and glared at each other.

Click.

"Okay." piped Margret. "These are some interesting pictures, I have time for one more if you guys want to take it."

"Sure." they chorused.

For the last picture, Austin moved behind Ally, connecting his front to her back and wrapped his arms around her small thin waist. At the last second Austin poked Ally's back, making her turn around. "Ye-?" in a swift move, he leaned down and connected their lips.

Click.

"Aww! That was sooo cute!" gushed Margret. "I'm definitely using that one for the yearbook."

Austin grinned.

"Well, that was all I needed. Thank you Austin and Ally, and sorry for pulling you out of class."

"It's no problem, Margret." responded Ally.

"I hope you two last a long time, you're very cute together." Margret's phone beeped, she reached out to pull it out of her back pocket. "Ohh, it's the club, I have to go and add your pics to the yearbook. Anyways, it was so nice meeting you, and have a good afternoon!" Margret waved at them as she ran down the hall.

"I can't believe you did that." Ally stopped in front of Austin.

Austin shrugged. "So worth it."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_I got this idea when I was in my band hall doing homework when this girl asked a couple to pose for the yearbook because they were voted cutest couple. The guy reminded me of Austin because he had blond hair too, except his eyes were blue. And the girl had brown hair like Ally so. Ha ha Ally plays the flute in this! Yay! I'm sorry, it's just, I play flute too and I wanted her to play it too. Besides, Ally does look like a flute player. So, on another note, I took a break from writing the next chapter of TBIMSC which hopefully will be posted next week. I'm sorry for the suckish ending. I'm writing this in the morning so I have to get to breakfast. Anyways, thank you for reading! And I hope this was worth a review/favorite.

**_Fun Fact:_ **_Mr. Rios & Mrs. Rosenberg _are the names of my real band teachers!

Counting down the days til' Summer.

I'll see you guys next time!

Adios!

**~ Bella xx**


End file.
